Kakashi's sick
by life.rhapsody
Summary: KakaIru. Sequel type to "Iruka's Sick".


Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: NC-17. So there's your warning. Enjoy!

* * *

Iruka placed a warm towel on Kakashi forehead, and frowned as the flushed pale man groaned and tried to weakly remove it.

"Leave it," he said it in a stern voice, "I can't believe you got sick like this." The older man let out a small whimper.

"Don't talk so loudly."

Iruka raised an eyebrow, "I'm not."

"Oh…then it must be my brain wanting to ram out of my skull," he groaned and knitted his eyebrows together under the wet towel. Iruka frowned, and fidgeted next to ill man.

"I wish you would just sleep, resting would help." He gave him a concerned look. The older man had woken up with a fever, and refused to go back to sleep for some idiotic reason. Instead, he kept fighting it off, dozing off, making it obvious that he needed the rest.

"At least you haven't gotten sick; no nausea or anything."

"Shh, don't jinx me," a small smile graced his flushed face, "hopefully, it's just a small fever."

"We should check – ," he broke off as a grinned and leered at his sick lover. Kakashi cracked open an eye and got the sinking feeling that he might not like where this is going, "We should check your temperature, 'Kashi."

The pale man gulped, "Uh-No need Iruka – I just need to rest, that's all!"

"Oh? But we shouldn't underestimate a fever," his grin never left his face, "it might not feel that bad, when it actually is." He left to the bathroom and retrieved the glass instrument, "You know," he drawled, and Kakashi had the sudden feeling of Déjà vu, "They say that the best temperature is best taken rectally."

_Oh god, he's going to make me pay for that isn't he?_ His mind failed to connect the fact that this might actually _break_ his fever. No, he was panicking too much over the fact that his lover was planning on turning the tables. Iruka pulled the covers off the slender form and crawled over to him and removed the wet towel. He grinned as he felt the older man tense as he began to pull down his sweatpants, allowing cool air to hit heated pale skin. The jounin shivered as he felt the sweatpants drag down his legs and past his feet.

"You look scared, 'Kashi," he continued grinning at him, "I'm only going to take your temperature no, need to get tense." He pulled the pale legs up, bending them at the knee, and gently spread them, giving his a rather nice view. He felt his own cheeks heat up and glanced back at the flushed face, half lidded mismatched eyes were intently looking at him, as he breathed shallowly through parted lips.

_Beautiful,_ Iruka smiled at his musings, "Relax, alright, 'Kashi?" he kissed a pale inner thigh and shook the instrument before gently prodding the older man's entrance.

"ngh!" the pale body tensed at the coolness of the rod.

"Shh, relax," he trailed his hand along the pale thigh and kissed it soothingly, "relax, love."

_Why am I letting him do this again?_ He tensed as the rod slid in an inch, _oh right, because I don't have the energy to kick him off_.

Iruka rubbed the pale thigh soothlingly, _Remember, he's not used to this_, he gently pushed the glass rod deeper.

_I can see why he got turned on by this,_ his breathing was coming out faster as he tried to relax himself, "How l-long should it be…" he trailed off as he caught Iruka's leer.

"You should know..."

He gulped again. He felt Iruka shift the rod and angled it – "Ruru!" his breath caught as he gasped at the feeling that traveled up his spine. _Oh god, he's teasing me with a thermometer_, he panted and caught his lover's gaze, _I shouldn't be turned on by this…_ He felt himself blush under his already fever flushed face, and the glass rod slowly slid out of him, making him shiver.

"99.3," he read the degrees off the thermometer, "I guess it wasn't that bad," he placed the thermometer on the bed and eyed the hardened member that laid on the pale stomach.

"You know, the other day," he ghosted his fingers along the inner thigh, looking into mismatched eyed, "I bought something just in case."

He was afraid to ask, "And…what would that be, Iruka?"

"A wonderful thing," his grin grew wider, "A suppository." He nearly laughed at the shocked look Kakashi gave him. He sat up and kissed the pale knee, "It'll make you feeling better." He got off the bed and wandered back into the bathroom and retrieved the medical substance.

_Oh shit_, Kakashi felt an odd sensation of panic and anticipation, he blamed it of his fever induced mind. Iruka stalked back to him and reclaimed his spot in between the pale thighs.

"Now, you're going to have to relax," he saw the older man tense, and smiled softly at him, "Trust me, ok?"

Kakashi relaxed at the words, _Right, this is Iruka, my Iruka, my Ruru._ His musings helped his relax, but the nervousness laid in the pit of his stomach.

Iruka took the conical medicinal substance in between in index and thumb, "Ready?" the older man gave him a slight nod, before pushing in his index along with the suppository. Kakashi's breath hitched as the finger was pushed all the way to the knuckle. He wanted to squirm but a firm hand held him place, "Give it a while." Iruka gave him a reassuring smile and felt the suppository glide away as inner muscles took it in deeper, melting it. His eyes trailed over pale skin and landed on Kakashi's erection. He leaned down and kissed the tip making the older man shudder. He smiled against it, feeling the heat radiate from it on his lips.

"Ruru –," he was cut off by his own moan as Iruka licked the tip. He gave a long lick from hilt to mouth before wrapping his lips around the shaft. Kakashi let out a low moan as Iruka's skilled mouth went to work, "Ruru…," he groaned as the mouth added suction, and licked at the precum, before delving it back into his mouth. His hips bucked as he as was reminded of the finger still in his ass. A pale hand tried to grip at the sheets as the finger began to move in and out of him.

"Oh god – _Iruka!_" he wanted to rock his hips, but he was being held down, and in the back of his mind, he thought he probably didn't have the energy to do so anyway. Iruka hummed in response as he licked and sucked at the shaft. The finger inside him crocked, and messaged his prostate, making the pale body arch off the bed, "_Iruka!_" his back met the bed again, panting and moaning at the wonderful things his lover was doing. The younger man dragged his teeth along the shaft and sucked at the tip, and panted puffs of air on it, as his eyes met mismatched ones. He smiled before taking the organ back into his mouth dragging his teeth while teasing the prostate.

"Iruka- ngh – I –," he moaned as he felt his stomach tighten, "Oh god – Ruru –I'm – ah!" he moaned and his glistening body arched as he came into his lover's mouth, who hungrily continued to suck him. The finger inside teasing his prostate, making him shudder and jerk his hips. The finger withdrew and he let go of his lover, licking his lips. He hovered above the panting man; flushed face, parted lips, closed eyes. _Beautiful, _Iruka blushed at his own musings.

He kissed a silver brow, "Are you alright?"

"Ruru," came the murmured reply. Iruka smiled against his forehead before kissing it. He planted a kiss on the jagged vertical scar.

_Worked like a charm, _he mused to himself and planted a soft kiss on the parted part, "Now sleep, 'Kashi."

"Ruru…" it came as a whisper, as the exhausted man succumbed to sleep.

* * *

He woke up in darkness, and disoriented. He snuggled deeper into the covers, closed his eyes again, and heard a chuckle.

"First, I can't get you to sleep," gentle fingers caressed his hair, "then, I can't get you to wake up." The older man snuggled into the touch and the covers, like a cat in its favorite spot in the sun.

"Come on, love. You need to get some liquids in you."

The older man groaned and rubbed his face into the pillow. He turned to his lover and cracked an eye open and saw that he had a glass of water in his other hand. He rolled onto his back and stretched, much like a cat, before becoming slack again. He sat up against the headboard and yawned.

Iruka chuckled, "You're making me feel bad for waking you up," he handed him the glass of water, "You need some liquids in you."

Kakashi gave him a sleepy smile and took the offered glass. Not until he started drinking it did he realized how thristy he was. He felt a warm hand on his fore head, he opened his eyes that he didn't realized he had closed and saw Iruka smiling softly at him.

"Your fever's gone," he said softly, "I'm glad."

Kakashi finished his glass of water, "And I have you to thank for that," he grinned as he watched a blush spread on tan cheeks.

"Well…it worked for me…when…when you did it," he took the empty glass from Kakashi.

"Hmm, then I think I should get fevers more often, if it calls for this type of treatment."

Iruka blushed furiously and stammered, "Y-you!"

Kakashi raised his eyebrows in amusement, "Me!" he countered. He pulled Iruka and draped him across his lap just when the chunin was going to leave.

"What are you -," he was silenced as soft lips met his in a tender kiss. He gasped as the other's tongue licked his bottom lip asking for entrance. The kiss turned deep as their tongues tasted each other. A pale hand cupped a hot tan cheek, keeping him in place, as the other wrapped around him, supporting him, surrounding him. They broke the kiss breathless. The blushing chunin panted against a bare pale shoulder, catching his breath, his lover nuzzled his jawline.

"Thank you, Ruru," he kissed him just below the ear lobe.

Iruka gave him a small nod and placed his hand on the back of his neck, threading his fingers through short silver locks, directing his mouth to his own, into another searing kiss.

Kakashi smiled into the kiss and delved his tongue into that delicious mouth he couldn't get enough of. He ran his fingers through chocolate strands and landed at the base of his lover's neck, pulling his closer, deeping the kiss.

Iruka gasped when he felt something poking him on his backside. He broke the kiss, flushed and breathless, the jounin was reluctant to disengage the kiss, claiming his lips again.

"You – ," he pulled away and the jounin's mouth found purchase on his neck, making him forget what he was going to say, _Oh! Right!_ "You're supposed to be resting," he gasped as he felt teeth lightly bite him.

"Been resting," he licked the bruise and began to work on another, "Want you." He nibbled on skin and placed open mouthed kisses long the chunin's tendon that connected to the clavicle. The younger man threw his back giving him more access. His hand made its way under Iruka's shirt and began to tease a dark nipple, smiling as the younger man arched into the touch, making him puddy in his hands. He took the chunin's thighs and spread them over his, making the younger man straddle him.

"Kakashi -," before he could protest properly, his shirt was pulled off and an agile tongue began to lick at his nipples. He gripped the jounin's hair and pulled him closer, arching towards him. Kakashi growled in response, and ran his hands down his lover's sides, swiftly dipping them under the waist band and kneading the firm muscle underneath, pulling him closer. Iruka moaned and subconsciously rocked his hips against the jounin, and suddenly remembered that the jounin was still naked.

"Take these off," he grinned as one hand tugged at the clothing separating them. Iruka blushed and shifted, tugging him sweatpants down, pale hands aided him when they reached his knees. The older man growled at the sight in front of him, "My sexy chunin." Iruka's blush deepened as he was pulled towards his lover. His body flushed against the pale one, his erection trapped against Kakashi's taut stomach, his lover's mouth doing wicked things to his neck and nipples. Pale hands on his hips, restraining him from moving to get the friction he desired.

"Kakashi," his moaned turned into a whimper, _He's teasing me to death here! _

A hand left his hips, as it fumbled on the bedside table. The tan body shivered in anticipation, and blushed as he felt Kakashi grin. A slick finger messaged his entrance, and he found himself pushing back on it.

"Hmm, so eager."

He whimpered as he felt, or rather, didn't feel the finger enter it, "Please…"

"Hmm?" his finger continued to circle the pucker. The younger man buried his face into the older man's neck, and the pale man yelped as teeth bit him.

"You heard me," he murmured against the shell of his ear. He moaned as the finger was pushed in, and began to message his inner muscles.

"I sure did, Ruru," he kissed the tan shoulder in front of him, sliding in another digit. The moan the younger man let out into his ear went straight to his groin, "Have I ever told you…" the younger man whimper as the fingers withdrew to only push back in, "The sounds and noises you make…are the sexiest thing I've ever heard."

"D-don't tell me that!" the chunin hissed into his ear as another finger was added, stretching him. He pulled back and gripped the jounin's pale shoulders, pushing back on the intruding fingers, rocking his hips at the feeling.

The jounin stared at the flushed face in front of him, distorted with pleasure and a hint of pain. He crocked his fingers and his erection twitched as the tan face expressed sheer ecstasy as he threw his head back, with a moan that held his name. He withdrew his fingers, earning a frustrated sigh from the younger man, he growled in response and slicked up his own throbbing erection.

Iruka looked down, panting, and moaned at the sight of Kakashi touching himself. A pale hand on the small of his back pulled him closer, placing him above the organ. He slowly began to lower himself and let out a low moan as he felt the tip slide in. Pale hands claimed his hips, messaging gentle circled on his skin. He panted at the feeling of being filled. He looked up and his gaze locked with mismatched eyes, looking at him with lust and passion. He locked their lips in a lust filled kiss and he completed seated himself, making him moan into the kiss. They broke the kiss, pale hands holding him possessively, tan hands gripping his lover's shoulders as the dull pain faded.

"Kakashi," he breathed, as he rocked his hips. He raised his hips as Kakashi's thrusted up. Both men moaned as they set a steady rhythm. Iruka shifted his hips, angling them so that the thrust –

"Oh god - Kakashi!" He threw his head back as a shock ran up his spine.

"Iruka," he growled, his hands tightened on tan hips, increasing the pace. Hot breath mingled as both lovers panted for air.

"Kakashi – more…ah! Please," Iruka threw his hips down, it was so good, so good, but it wasn't enough. Soft lips latched onto his as his back gently met the bed. His hips were raised and he hooked his legs around the jounin's waist, allowing deeper penetration.

"Kakashi!" he arched his back, as Kakashi plunged in deeper and harder, but there was tenderness behind every thrust. A pale hand cupped his cheek and steadied him for a kiss; he hungrily kissed back, wrapping his arms around the jounin's neck, their tongues battling, tasting each other. They broke the kiss to pant for air and moan each other's name as the rise of orgasm became evident.

"Kakashi," he breathed, tightening his grip on the jounin's waist. "I – I," he couldn't talk anymore, his words left his lips as the jounin thrusted into him and encircled his erection, his hand meeting his thrust.

"I love you," the older man whispered, "I love you, Iruka." Iruka arched his back at the words, as his orgasm took him. He came hard into Kakashi's hand, spilling his seeds onto his stomach, shuddering violently. Kakashi found his release in midst of Iruka's, the resulting contraction throwing him over the edge, spilling his seeds deep within his lover. The jerking movements calmed, and he collapsed into his lover's welcoming embrace.

Their frantic breathing calmed as they laid on the bed, basking in the afterglow, "I love you, Kakashi."

The older man nuzzled his neck, and snuggled closer, "Love…you…Ruru," came the sleepy reply.

Iruka sighed and smiled down at the dozing man on top of him…and in him. His eyes widened, "Hey! Wake up!"

"Not asleep," He smiled against the tan neck and shifted his hips, pulling out of Iruka. The man under him shuddered, suddenly feeling empty, "Sorry," he murmured against his neck.

"Hmm, I'm alright," he ran his hand down the pale man's spine and followed gentle bumps that were created by scars. The older man purred, content, and stated. He grunted when Iruka trailed along a sensitive scar and chuckled.

The jounin lazily kissed his neck, "Am I too heavy?"

Iruka shook his head, "No, you're fine."

They both ignored the stickiness in between them, as they were too reluctant to pull away from each other. Kakashi sighed, a loving sigh, which ghosted along Iruka's skin. He felt his eyes flutter close, and felt sleep overcome him. Strong arms wrapped around him and he leaned against the chest that lifted him, repositioning him among the pillows. He snuggled closer to the warmth that surrounded him and felt soft lips kiss him and murmur something against them. The same strong arms held him close, protectively, as they slept in each other arms.


End file.
